Hyperactive Uke VS Kazekage Complex
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: COMPLETE. Chap 2. Keadaan emerjensi, situasi berada di kode merah, Kazekage-compleks meminta bantuan Sang Maha Guru. GaaNaru. Otanjoubi omedetou Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing GaaraNaru \\(^o^)//

-Cerita ini hanya sebagai parody dan humor, jadi anggap saja Matsuri menyayangi Gaara hanya sebagai atasan.

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

XxXxX

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

XxXxX

Summary:

Bagaimana jadinya bila Shy-seme berpacaran dengan Hyperactive-uke dan diganggu oleh Kazekage-compleks? Spesial for GaaNaru day. Naruto vs Matsuri.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © M****ASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**HYPERACTIVE UKE VS KAZEKAGE COMPLEX © ****LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

_Love may take long, but it will always take you to where you belong. Just hold on and enjoy the journey. No need to hurry, because your heart will know, when it's finally home_

-anonymous –

XxXxX

Benci Ramen

Matsuri benci sekali pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Sungguh. Bukan hanya karena sang Kazekage jatuh cinta dan memilih bocah idiot itu sebagai pacarnya. Bukan. Er... sebenarnya itu juga sih. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Kebenciannya juga karena dia seorang maniak ramen dan suka menyiksa Matsuri dengan cara merengek pada atasannya yang selanjutnya akan memerintahnya lari tunggang-langgang mencari penjual ramen terdekat.

Matsuri heran, kenapa Kazekage mau saja diperintah bocah bernama Naruto itu. Bukannya dia pemimpin Suna, pengendali pasir pula. Biarpun desas-desus yang Matsuri dengar mengatakan kalau pemuda pirang ini seorang Jinchuuriki, tapi dia yakin Kazekagenya tidak akan kalah kalau mereka adu kuat, ehm, bertarung maksudnya.

Lagi pula pemuda pirang ini juga berisik. Teriakannya selalu mampu mendengingkan telinga siapapun. Lihat saja kelakuaanya hari ini. Ketika timnya yang beranggotakan pemuda rambut ayam dan pemuda tak berpupil melapor pada Kazekage. Naruto mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas tentang Suna yang panas dan dua rekannya yang berpacaran. Cih, apa-apaan itu. Kalau tidak mau panas, kenapa tidak mengambil misi ke Kutub saja? Main salju bersama polar bear. Ini Suna bung, negeri pasir. Tentu saja panas.

"Mereka berdua itu seolah menganggapku tidak ada. Aku disuruh memakai Kagebushin dan pergi jauh-jauh mencari jejak Akatsuki. Sementara mereka enak-enakan duduk di pohon sambil bermesraan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi menjalankan misi bersama Sasu-teme dan Neji. Tidak mau!"

Nah kan, lihat saja, Matsuri benci sekali kalau Naruto sudah mulai menggembungkan pipi begitu.

"Kami tidak duduk-duduk bermesraan. Aku menggunakan Byakugan dan Sasuke menggunakan Saringan, kami sedang memeriksa keadaan," si pemuda berambut cokelat indah dan tak berpupil membantah.

"Bohong. Pokoknya aku mual melihat kalian bergandengan tangan dan memberi tatapan penuh cinta begitu,"

Dasar aneh, namanya juga orang pacaran, masa jalan jauh-jauhan dan saling memberi death-glare, benar-benar bocah idiot.

"Diamlah Dobe, penentuan anggota misi bukan atas kehendak pribadi. Proteslah pada Hogake-sama kalau kau berani," si pemuda berambut ayam mendelik marah.

"Tapi seharusnya kalian memikirkan perasaanku sedikit, jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan,"

"Kami tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hanya mensyukuri keadaan saja,"

Naruto langsung memasang tampang mengenaskan, "Huee jahat. Kau lihat Gaara. Mereka menyebalkan sekali 'kan?"

Matsuri langsung menyiapkan kunainya begitu si idiot lelendotan di lengan atasannya. Dasar pria penggoda, jauhkan tangan nistamu dari Kazekage-ku.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke penginapan,"

Untunglah Kazekage-sama tidak terpengaruh.

"Hyuuga-san, aku ingin laporan tertulisnya paling lambat besok siang,"

Pemuda berambut panjang indah mengangguk.

"Matsuri..."

Suara datar sang Kazekage membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Ya Kazekage-sama?"

"Tolong pesan sepuluh mangkuk ramen ekstra bawang secepatnya."

Mata cokelat Matsuri membelak.

Lagi??!

Kalau bukan karena perintah atasannya adalah titah yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Matsuri pasti sudah melempar pemuda pirang itu dengan berkas yang sedang dia susun.

XxXxX

Benci Kopi

"Kazekage-sama, kopi an..." Matsuri menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dia mendapati kalau Naruto sedang duduk di meja kerja Gaara sambil menyuapi pemuda berambut merah itu penuh-penuh dengan Ramen dari mangkuk terakhirnya. Tumpahan kuah Ramen memercik ke segala arah, salah satu tempat yang disingahinya adalah tumpukan berkas yang mesti diperiksa sang Kazekage. Membuat Matsuri hampir menagis saking depresinya. Artinya dia dan atasannya harus lembur lagi.

Lagi pula ada yang tidak benar di sini. Sungguh, dahulu Matsuri benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto disebut Ninja Kejutan nomor satu Konoha. Sekarang, setelah masuk ke Kazekage office, gadis berambut cokelat itu paham. Kemampuan Naruto untuk mengubah seseorang benar-benar membuat merinding. Kazekagenya adalah salah satu contohnya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda berwajah dingin bak mafia di depannya ini berubah menjadi anak manis yang mau saja disuapi makan ramen. Padahal, pada Temari-san pun, Gaara-sama tidak pernah bermanja-manja. Tapi pada Naruto, sang Kazekage sukses bertekuk-lutut tanpa membantah. Benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus mencurigakan. Kalau bukan karena memiliki ilmu pelet, Naruto pasti seorang cenayang.

Matsuri berdehem kencang, berusaha memberitahukan keberadaanya pada dua sejoli yang asyik bermesraan di meja milik negara. Bukannya berniat mengganggu, hanya saja Matsuri berpendapat sang Kazekage dan pacarnya perlu dihentikan. Matsuri belum rela image suci sang atasan yang menurutnya lugu dan pemalu, ternoda oleh Naruto yang mulai mendekati bibir Kazekagenya yang berlumur kuah ramen dengan bibir juga. Adegan itu tidak boleh terjadi di depan matanya. Terserah kalau di belakang. Tapi kalau bisa sih jangan juga.

Biarpun fujoshi terselubung, Matsuri adalah Kazekage-compleks, ituloh sejenis mother-compleks, yang memiliki rasa cinta berlebihan pada atasannya.

"Kazekage-sama, kopi anda sudah siap," Matsuri mengulang ucapannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan marah Naruto.

"Terimakasih, letakkan saja di..."

"Gaara tidak boleh minum kopi..." rengekan Naruto total menghentikan kalimat Kazekage yang agung.

Tapi Matsuri tak perduli, dia menyebrang Kazekage office dan meletakkan minuman atasannya di meja biasa. Mata cokelatnya menantang pada Naruto yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kalau Gaara minum kopi aku tidak akan mau menciummu selama tiga hari..."

Seketika tubuh Matsuri membeku. Cium? Sebagian dirinya yang beraliran fujoshi bersorak ingin melihat. Tapi sisi lain, yang ditempati Kazekage-compleks meraung murka ingin membunuh si pemuda pirang.

Jeda sebentar, Matsuri harap-harap cemas.

"Bawa kembali saja Matsuri," sang atasan memberi titah mutlak tanpa bisa dibantah.

Matsuri keluar sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Dan gadis itu benar-benar ingin meloncat dari Kazekage tower ketika suara cempeng Naruto menggema sampai ke luar.

"Eh, Kita belum pernah ciuman ya??!"

Naruto... Mati saja kau..!

XxXxX

Benci Kepolosan

"Aku sayang Gaara."

Celetukan datar yang terlontar di saat suasana sepi di Kazekage office total membuat sang pemuda berambut merah mengadahkan kepala dari tumpukan pekerjaannya.

See greens meet Safirs.

"Sayang banget, lebih dari sayangku pada Sasu-teme, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sai-baka, Jiraiya-ojii..." Naruto berucap sambil menekuk satu persatu jarinya, sesekali alis pirangnya mengernyit. "Neji, Lee, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino..."

Suara debam menghentikan kalimat Naruto. Matsuri sudah menjatuhkan sebuah arsip tebal ke lantai. Mata cokelatnya menatap geram.

"Naruto-san, apakah anda tidak ada misi?"

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab dengan wajah paling polos. Sesaat Matsuri sempat luluh juga. Wajah inikah yang sudah mengganggu Kazekagenya??! Kawai desuuu. Tapi, aggh... Tidak boleh terpancing...

"Kenapa anda tidak mengunjungi oase saja bersama teman anda?"

"Teman? Sasu-teme dan Neji maksudmu?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Tidak ah, mereka sedang sibuk pacaran. Eh tahu tidak Gaara, Neji itu bisa membopong Sasu-teme sekaligus menciumnya sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon loh," kata Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah yang dari tadi memandangnya saja tanpa berkomentar.

"Sungguh?"

Yang bertanya adalah Matsuri, bukan Gaara.

"Iya. Melompat wus-wus gitu, padahan badan Sasu-teme pasti berat. Wah dia hebat sekali, tidak takut menabrak pohon atau tergelincir,"

"Mungkin karena temanmu itu memiliki Byakkugan dan jago Taijutsu," Matsuri meletakkan jarinya ke dagu dan mencoba mencari alasan paling logis.

"Seharusnya kau belajar pada Neji, aku juga mau loh dibopong sambil dicium begitu..."

Kuas tinta ditangan Matsuri patah jadi dua. Ternyata hanya rencana licik terselubung. Dan celakanya dia terpancing. Dasar sialan...!

Dan meja tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan si gadis berambut cokelat untuk menjedukkan kepalanya.

XxXxX

Benci Pembuat Onar

Matsuri menguap lebar. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata cokelatnya, gadis itu meregangkan pinggangnya yang pegal karena duduk seharian.

"Kau pulanglah, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya," suara sang Kazekage mengalun datar bagai nyanyian nina bobo.

"Tapi Kazekage-sama..." Matsuri berniat menolak, sungguh, tapi dasar kedua tangannya tak tahu sopan santun, dengan seenaknya tangannya malah membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyandang tas kulitnya. Sungguh tangan penghianat.

Gadis itu sudah akan berlalu keluar ketika sesuatu yang berwarna kuning menarik perhatianya. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya tadi, kenapa Kazekage office mendadak sunyi dan bikin mengantuk. Ternyata si pembuat onar sudah KO.

Matsuri melihat kalau Naruto tidur di sofa merah atasannya dengan pose mengundang. Kedua kaki pemuda pirang itu tertekuk manis, dengan jaket orange yang sedikit tersingkap. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Setan pasti bertengger di bibir merah muda yang setengah terbuka itu. Pasti. Matsuri berani mempertaruhkan jabatannya sebagai bawahan langsung Kazekage. Dia berani dipecat jika atasannya tidak horni seketika sewaktu melihatnya.

"Ehm, Kazekage-sama?"

Atasannya tak menjawab seperti biasa, hanya menoleh tanda mendengarkan.

"Anu, Naruto-san bagaimana?"

Mata see greens Kazekage menatap gundukan kuning dan orange di depannya, "Biar kuurus, kau pulang saja," katanya datar. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak seincipun dari mejanya, matanyapun sudah kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tapi Matsuri dapat melihat ketika pasir dari guci yang bersandar di dinding bergerak merapikan jaket sang pacar dan menyorongkan bantal kursi di bawah rambut pirangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Ibiki untuk memindahkan?" tawar Matsuri penuh harap.

Dan gadis itu langsung kaget ketika menyadari kalau mata see greens yang memandangnya berubah seram.

Oh oke, dia salah bicara. Ternyata mantan inang Shukaku inipun masih bisa memberikan death glare walaupun Ichibi telah enyah. Possesive and overprotective huh??!

"Kalau Kankuro-san?"

Pelototan lagi.

"Mungkin kipas Temari-san bisa menerbangkannya kembali ke Konoha tanpa kita perlu kerepotan." Matsuri hanya bergumam pelan-pelan, lebih mengacu pada rencana pribadi daripada usul.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Selamat malam!" sang atasan sudah memberikan pernyataan mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Well oke, kita lihat saja besok apa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Selamat malam Gaara-sama."

XxXxX

Benci Begadang

"Naruto..." Gaara menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang di depannya perlahan. Berusaha membangunkannya tanpa tergoda bibirnya yang mengalirkan nafas teratur dengan mengundang.

Tidak ditanggapi.

"Naruto... Kau bisa masuk angin ka..."

Badan mantan Jinchuuriki Shukaku itu berubah sekaku papan. Kalimatnya terhenti seketika.

Tangan berkulit tan yang berbungkus jaket orange di depannya sudah mencapai leher sang Kazekage. Memeluknya dengan mesra. Mata safirnya membuka tanpa niat. Dan yang terpenting, bibirnya yang setengah terbuka sudah mendekat.

"Gaara... Dingin..."

Nafasnya yang beraroma ramen sudah menyapu hidung sang Kazekage. Menegaskan jarak mereka yang tinggal beberapa senti.

Gaara tak bergerak. Bahkan sepertinya pemuda itu menahan nafasnya.

"Huacim..."

Akhirnya sang Kazekage menutup matanya yang ditumpahi bersin.

Pemuda itu menghempas nafasnya, muka pucatnya sudah kembali berwarna. Pelan-pelan Gaara melepaskan jubah Kage-nya dan menyelimutinya pada pemuda pirang yang sudah mendengkur lagi dan bersandar di dadanya.

Sementara di luar sana, Matsuri sudah jatuh tersungkur sambil memaki-maki. Matanya sempat tercolok gagang pintu ketika iner fujoshi-nya bersorak memberi dukungan pada sang Kazekage dan pacarnya. Tapi pengorbanan bergadangnya sia-sia. Tidak ada skandal Kazekage malam ini.

XxXxX

**TBC**

XxXxX

Last Author's note:

Fict ini saya buat untuk memperingati GaaNaru/NaruGaa day yang jatuh pada tanggal 19 Oktober. Yang mau join bisa publish fict sampai tanggal itu. Keterangan lengkap bisa tanya via review, PM, email, atau add facebook saya yang ada di profil. Atau bisa juga tanya ke kak Aicchan, Wolfie, dan Purinsha.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Finally

Autor's note:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing GaaraNaru \\(^o^)//

-Cerita ini hanya sebagai parody dan humor, jadi anggap saja Matsuri menyayangi Gaara hanya sebagai atasan

-OOC tingkat tinggi, tidak ada maksud pembashingan karakter. Ini hanya fict humor

-Komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy reading

XxXxX

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

XxXxX

Summary:

Chap 2. Keadaan emerjensi, situasi berada di kode merah, Kazekage-compleks meminta bantuan Sang Maha Guru. GaaNaru. Complete. Otanjoubi omedetou Gaara

XxXxX

**NARUTO © M****ASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**HYPERACTIVE UKE VS KAZEKAGE COMPLEX © ****LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

_Love doesn't hide, it stays and fights. It goes the distance. Thats why God made love __so strong, so it can carry you all the way home_

-anonymous –

XxXxX

Benci Rencana

Matsuri pasti sudah gila, ya, dia yakin kalau otaknya sekarang benar-benar rusak permanen. Karena hari ini, si gadis manis berambut cokelat menemukan dirinya duduk di depan kakak sulung atasannya untuk melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya.

"Jadi, apa Temari-san punya ide?"

Temari mengeluarkan binar bahagia yang menyilaukan dari matanya, tak menyangka kalau bawahan adiknya adalah seorang fujoshi. Jika saja mereka lebih sering mengobrol, dia yakin bisa saling bertukar dan berbagi banyak doujin, fan-art, fanfiction, bahkan mungkin ber-_role playing_ bersama.

"Hmm, apakah Gaara memang separah itu ya?" tanya Temari, jari telunjuknya menempel ke dagu dalam pose berfikir, "memang sih, adikku tidak punya catatan percintaan, baik dengan wanita maupun laki-laki," si gadis berkuncir empat mengeluh, "Dia dibesarkan Yashamaru," mata sea green itu mengerling ke atas, berusaha mengusir bayangan pair Yashamaru pedofil dan Chibi Gaara yang berpelukan.

Matsuri mengangguk senang, dia memang penggemar yaoi segala pairing, kecuali *coret*GaaraNaru*coret*.

"Salah pergaulan membuat Gaara menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dan tak mengenal cinta,"

Bayangan YashamaruGaara retak hebat dan menjadi serpihan yang ditiup angin, Matsuri tampak kecewa.

"Sekarang, adikku memacari Naruto yang terlalu lugu dan polos. Wajar ya kalau dia begitu," kata Temari seolah membuat kesimpulan final.

"Bocah idi.., er.. maksud saya, Naruto-san itu tidak lugu dan polos, Temari-san," si gadis berambut cokelat membantah.

"Ma... Masa?" Temari terlonjak, bayangan Naruto yang sedang nyengir lima jari dengan tampang bodoh didepak oleh Naruto yang tertawa licik dengan alat-alat BDSM di tangan.

"Iya, percakapan Naruto-san pada Gaara-sama selalu soal ciuman. Dasar pervert!" teriak Matsuri sambil menggebrak meja, menyebabkan benda tak bersalah itu patah menjadi dua.

Temari cengo, "Itu bukan jaminan," bantah gadis itu, "pastilah si Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu yang memberi pengaruh buruk padanya. Di sekelilingnya juga bertebaran pasangan penganut hardcore yaoi,"

Dan tangan si sulung Sabaku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik yukata hitamnya. Mata Matsuri seketika terbelalak, foto NejiSasu dengan posisi paling hot terpampang di depan matanya.

"Dapat dari mana, Sensei?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada paling kagum yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

Temari hanya tersenyum licik, lalu tangan putihnya menarik foto-foto yang lain. Ada Kakashi dan Iruka, Maito dan Lee, Kotetsu dan Izumo, Shino dan Kiba, Kisame dan Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara, Pein Yahiko dan Tobi, Shikamaru dan Kiba, Kakuzu dan Hidan, lalu...

Mata cokelat Matsuri berhenti pada foto Kakuzu dan Hidan, lalu dan kembali lagi ke foto sebelumnya.

"ShikaKiba?" gadis itu bertanya heran. 'Bukannya Shikamaru-san adalah pacar Temari-san, bagaimana mungkin ada ShikaKiba di sini? Apa Shikamaru-san seorang biseksual?'

"Oh ini cuma iseng, Shikamaru kuminta memberi fan servis padaku dan Hinata sebagai hukuman karena dia melupakan kencan penting kami dulu. Lumayan, khu khu khu, lagi pula Hinata tak keberatan Kiba dicium Shikamaru, dari pada pemuda itu bertukar saliva dengan Akamaru, bibir Shika pasti jauh lebih higienis, khu khu khu" kata Temari sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

Matsuri sweat drop, gadis di depannya terlihat seperti kerasukan Ichibi, persis Gaara sewaktu menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dulu, memang sepertinya sifat psyco menurun dari gen.

"Ya sudahlah tentang ini, jadi apa rencana kita?" tanya Temari santai. Tangannya membereskan foto yang berserakan.

"Saya di sini untuk bertanya, Temari-san," protes Matsuri.

"Khu khu khu, baiklah, pasang telingamu, Matsuri-chan..."

Si gadis berambut cokelat menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh, sekarang Temari bahkan kelihatan seperti kerasukan Ichibi dan Kyuubi sekaligus. Kalau pacarnya sendiri saja bisa dijadikan objek pemuas hasrat fujoshinya. Masturi yakin kalau dia sudah menandatangani kontrak mati ketika dia meminta bantuan Temari.

XxXxX

Benci Jadi Pegawai Rendahan

Sekali lagi untuk ke seribu sembilan ratus sepuluh kalinya Matsuri mengupat dalam bisikan. Berada di luar rumah ketika malam hari di Suna sungguh tidak menyenangkan, dingin sekaligus banyak nyamuk. Lalu kenapa gadis berambut cokelat ini malah berjongkok di bawah jendela kamar atasannya, tersembunyi di rumpun bonsai sekarang?

"Ini semua karena Temari-san dan ide gilanya," bisik Matsuri berapi-api sambil menepuk lengannya yang disinggahi nyamuk, "Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku menjadi Kazekage, kusuruh Temari-san menjaga perbatasan selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut,"

Si gadis malang melupakan fakta, mungkin kalau nanti dia menjadi Kazekage, Temari pastilah sudah menjadi petinggi paling disegani di Suna dan Konoha.

"Kenapa pula aku harus membuktikan kalau si idiot Naruto bisa berotak bejad dan mesum? Bukankah itu sudah kelihatan dari wajah dan perangainya yang pervert! Cek rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, cek tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, cek mata birunya, cek badannya yang cebol. Semua mengambarkan kenistaan," Matsuri masih berbisik-bisik sengit, kali ini sambil menggaruki kepalanya yang diikat dedaunan bonsai yang sepertinya berhama.

"Gaara~"

Suara terlalu manja dan mendayu-dayu dari dalam menghentikan omelan Matsuri. Pelan si gadis mengangkat kepala, matanya tepat berada di celah gorden dan tiang jendela, memberikan akses view paling strategis dari posisi Naruto yang bersungut-sungut di kasur dan Gaara yang membolak-balik berkas di tangannya yang juga bersandar di sisi kasur.

"Hn," si Kazekage menjawab, tidak melepaskan mata sea greennya dari pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi berkas itu terus? Mana waktumu buatku? Apa kau hanya menganggapku robot yang bertugas memasak, mencuci baju dan berbenah rumah saja?"

Matsuri sweat drop, lagak Naruto sudah seperti isteri teraniaya yang tak mendapat nafkah lahir batin dari suaminya. Lagi pula sejak kapan si bocah idiot bertugas memasak, mencuci baju dan berbenah rumah? Setahunya itu tugas pembantu keluarga besar Sabaku, dan Matsuri tak pernah ingat kalau dia bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn," si atasan bergumam asal saja.

Matsuri girang, 'Nice job, Gaara-sama, acuhkan ucapan tidak jelas itu, tak perlu ditanggapi,'

"Apakah kau menyayangiku?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat informatif, agak aneh memang kalau disambungkan dengan monolog sebelumnya. Tapi Matsuri tetap memasang semua indranya setajam mungkin, gagal menyembunyikan cengiran fujoshinya. Oh jangan salah sangka, dia tetap membenci pair GaaraNaru, ini hanya tugas dari Temari-san.

Gaara tak menyahut, hanya mengusap kepala pirang pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga sayang Gaara," teriak Naruto ketika tangan tannya melingkari leher si Kazekage dan bibirnya menciumi seluruh muka pemuda di depannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Badan Gaara kelihatan seperti dikagemane no jutsu, tak bergerak dan membatu.

Matsuri cengo, tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengasihani Kazekagenya, untung saja dia masih sempat memotret bukti kebejatan Naruto.

"Eh, mau hujan ya? Kok banyak kilat?"

'Sial, lupa menon-aktifkan blitz-nya' teriak Matsuri sambil berlari kabur.

Informasi terpenting malam ini, Gaara bisa berbahasa isyarat, dan Naruto mengerti bahasa itu.

XxXxX

Benci Kebetulan

Masalah potret-memotret sudah berlalu. Matsuri sudah menceritakan detail kejadian dengan bumbu-bumbu dramatis agar ceritanya terdengar mengesankan. Tak perlu sebenarnya, karena sepertinya Maha Guru Temari mempunyai imajinasi fujoshi stadium akhir yang tak bisa dibantah. Jadi pagi ini, dua gadis itu melakukan rencana kedua.

"Pakaikan jubah Gaara, Naruto," perintah Temari, mata sea greennya tidak menoleh, masih terpaku di layar ponselnya dengan jari jempol yang menggerayangi key-pad. Tapi Matsuri tahu, mata kakak atasannya itu pasti juga ada di ubun-ubun. Memelototi Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

"Baiklah," si pemuda pirang malah menyetujui saja, terlihat girang malah. Dia melesat ke lemari pakaian sambil bersenandung dengan nada tak enak didengar.

Tidak salah kalau Matsuri menyebutnya idiot, 'Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasakan aura setan yang menguar dari tubuh Temari-san? Kalau Gaara-sama yang diam saja dan tidak membantah, itu sudah biasa. Jika syarat menjadi manusia normal adalah mengucapkan paling tidak lima kata permenit. Gaara-sama pastilah sudah dikategorikan tidak normal.'

"Bagaimana cara pakainya siiih?" tanya Naruto ketika tangan tannya melilit abstrak ke leher Gaara.

Matsuri mengasihani keluguan Naruto, bukannya benda itu tinggal disorongkan saja. Tapi sepertinya Gaara tak protes lehernya dijadikan objek percobaan dan senang-senang pacarnya. Berita bagus, berjalan sesuai rencana.

Tak lama, Temari berdiri mendadak, secepat kilat dia menyusuri celah meja dan kursi ala wanita di iklan produk diet. Lalu si gadis menyenggol Naruto kencang, pasti disengaja, tentu saja, itu bagian dari rencana.

Matsuri tersenyum ketika Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan mode slow motion ke badan Gaara. Si gadis sudah berdiri, lengannya teracung ke atas. Tapi badan Naruto malah berbalik arah dan meluncur ke samping, menjauh dari dada bidang mantan inang Shukaku. Matsuri menutup mata, tak tega melihat, dan Temari memasang tampang horor. Akhirnya datang juga masa di mana dua gadis itu menyesalkan absennya Kankuro, karena mungkin benang chakra si Kugutsu master dapat mengendalikan suasana dan membuat rencana tetap berada di jalannya.

"Brak!"

Naruto jatuh dengan pose yang pasti dimanipulasi agar kelihatan seseksi mungkin, lengkap dengan desahan kencang bergairah yang tak perlu.

Gaara tidak menanggapi, pasir di gentongnya sudah memasang bentuk Sabaku Sho-sho dan Temari menyesalkan kebodohan adiknya. 'Mengapa Gaara tak menangkap tubuh Naruto, tapi malah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya yang punya niat suci mendewasakannya?'

XxXxX

Benci Perintah Tambahan

Dulu ketika masih di akademi, Matsuri benci sekali kalau mendengar kalimat 'Pelajaran Tambahan' dan sekarang setelah si gadis resmi menjadi Kunoichi, dia tak menyangka kalau masih membenci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'Tambahan' seperti ini.

Setelah dinyatakan berhasil selamat dari Sabaku sang Kazekage, Temari dan Matsuri mengadakan rapat darurat di ruang kerja Kankuro. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan rapat, lebih tepat kalau ini adalah perintah tambahan. Yah, tak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang memerintah dan diperintah, menuliskan hal yang sudah jelas adalah sebuah kemubaziran.

"Jadi Matsu-chan, kau harus melakukan ini sewaktu Naruto begini dan..." suara Temari menggema, hanya disela oleh ketukkan kuas tintanya di gulungan milik Kankuro yang mereka ambil dengan semena-mena, "...lalu Gaara akan bereaksi seperti ini, sehingga..."

Matsuri mengangguk-angukkan kepala cokelatnya, entah paham atau mengantuk, tidak terlalu jelas.

"...jadi dengan begitu kita bisa..." kalimat Temari terhenti ketika gadis berkuncir empat itu mendongak secara tiba-tiba. Matsuri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Mata sea green dan cokelat itu tertatap sosok tinggi besar yang menjulang di depan kedua gadis yang menunduk ke gulungan rencana mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dengan sketsa Kugutsu-ku yang sudah kubuat selama lima tahun?"

Temari dan Matsuri tercengang, kedua gadis itu menatap pemuda berbaju hitam dengan coretan ungu di wajahnya, dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kankuro (san)," ucap keduanya kompak, dengan ngeri mereka berpaling pada gulungan yang tadi dicoret Temari dengan brutal.

"Burn Salamender,"

Teriakan kencang menggema seiring api menyembur, mengejar dua gadis yang melompat dari jendela.

XxXxX

Benci Ulang tahun?

Hari ini, Gaara berulang tahun, dia sudah dikerjai sedari jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Pertama Naruto datang dan menghujani Gaara dengan 'Lemparan bola air no jutsu', membuat sang Kazekage bersin hebat selama dua jam penuh. Tentu saja, jangan meremehkan Sunagakure di malam hari, apa lagi di pertengahan Januari seperti ini. Matsuri menyesali sifat pacar Kazekagenya yang tidak memiliki satupun sisi romantis. Rasanya dia ingin menendang pantat bulat Naruto saat itu juga. Dasar bocah idiot.

Lalu setelah itu di pagi hari, Kankuro mencegat Gaara dan melemparnya dengan seloyang kue black forest melalui Karasu. Gaara tak sempat marah, karena saat itu Naruto datang sambil melompat-lompat. Pemuda itu berteriak girang, menjilati tiap inci wajah pacarnya yang bertabur cokelat. Untung Gaara tak pingsan karena kaget. Tapi toh Matsuri tetap diperintah Temari untuk memanggil dokter. Si Kazekage terditeksi mengalami bengong hebat selama dua jam penuh.

Selanjutnya Gaara kembali syok ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya di malam hari, ketika semua berkas sudah selesai diperiksa dan ditanda tangani. Bergunung-gunung kado berbagai bentuk dan ukuran terguling menindihnya. Membuat si Kazekage tergencet dan mengap-mengap. Tapi kejutan paling istimewa untuk pemuda berambut merah itu telah disiapkan, dia terdiam ketika menerima kado paling akhir dan paling abstrak dari Temari dan Matsuri. Naruto yang duduk manis di ranjang Gaara, berpita merah dan tersenyum.

'Beruntunglah kau, Naruto. Karena Matsuri, si Kazekage Kompleks ini, akhirnya merestui cintamu,'

XxXxX

**FIN**

XxXxX

Review replay:

-Chiba Asuka, Pengalaman pribadi? *evil smirk* ayo apa?

-Kuzu males login, hahaha kissu-nya disimpan untuk chap ini, udah banyak belum? *back sound: Belum!!* Ugyaaa maaf

-Airi The SoGa, apakah saia tega banget ya? *natap melas ke Airi*

-Uccy uccay, saia juga ga nyangka kenapa Matsuri jadi fujoshi sekaligus emak Gaara di sini, padahal yang emaknya itu jelas-jelas saia *ditendang Ucy*

-NejiGaara 4eva, hahaha nista banget deh Hel. Ng... Fict itu aku lupa simpan di mana, nantilah aku cari dulu.

-JustRnRer, sepertinya NejiSasu memang berniat begitu *ngakak dengan nista*

-Nara Akira, Naruto kayaknya dua-duanya dan Gaara memang cool banget deh *digampar Naruto, dicium Gaara dan ditendang Nara-san*

-miss K, tidakkah dirimu membaca pairing yang terpampang Karisha sayang? Ini buat GaaraNaru day *nyekek*

-Mendokusei Toushiro, jiwa pervert saia ga jalan nih *sok insap, ditendang Dhe*

-aicchan, kuliah ga berprikeauthoran kak, ga bisa update cepet-cepet, ini aja telat update T.T *harakiri*

-ambudaff, Matsuri menyampaikan terima kasihnya, tante Ambu.

-Hana Yuki Namikaze, huah *peyuk-peyuk* tak meramaikan cerita, mendukung dengan review pun jadi.

-Meong, apakah maksudnya Meong-san selalu mengikuti fict-fict saia yang terdahulu? Sayang Meong-san tidak menjelaskan secara detil maksud kosa kata dan alur itu, saia jadi tidak tahu harus mengubah apa. Tapi semoga chapter ini lebih baik, walaupun saia tidak yakin =.=a

-one of Mishellyn, hahaha ga bermaksud membashing Matsuri kok yank. Ini bikinnya ga sedang dalam mood fluff, jadi gaje XP

-Wolfie Empicchi, *pok-pok Matsuri* Tapi Ica, kenapa ga publish fict sih? *nyekek*

-Kakaichi, kan masih lama Chi. Oh iya, aku lupa ngasih warning OOC-nya, gomen. Gaara memang selalu irit ngomong *ngeles aja, digampar*

Terima kasih reviewnya *peluk semua* maaf kalau akhirnya gaje dan ga dipost pas tanggal 19 Oktober. MAAF

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfavoritkan dan mereview cerita-cerita gaje saia yang lain. Dukungan Author-san dan Reader-san memberi saia semangat untuk tetap menulis m(_._)m

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
